A storage system includes a storage apparatus including memory apparatus such as hard disk drive (HDD) and solid state drive (SSD) and a controller module that controls a storing apparatus and a server that issues input/output (I/O) to the storing apparatus, and records and manages a large amount of data treated in information processing.
Furthermore, in the storage system, a redundant configuration is made in order to ensure the reliability. For example, clustering is carried out between servers and between pieces of storage apparatus. Moreover, a multipath is formed as the path between the server and the storage apparatus. For such a storage system, a technique in which, at the time of the occurrence of failure, switching to the redundant configuration is carried out to avoid the failure and operation is continued has been developed.
For example, related techniques are disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2016/013116 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-72571.